Honest Game Trailers - State of Decay
State of Decay is the 201st episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Andrew Bird, Max Song &''' Spencer Gilbert. It was '''narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the action-adventure survival horror stealth video game State of Decay. ''It was published on May 22, 2018. ''State of Decay ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games,' but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 600k times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - State of Decay on YouTube "Slog through the barely there narrative of ''State of Decay ''as you take control of a handful of generic randos with no particular backstory, and survive your way from one elaborate outpost to the next!" '~ Honest Game Trailers - State of Decay Script In a world so desensitized to violence and horror we think stories about bodies of our relatives re-animated to eat our flesh are boring and passe, discover a game that attempts to resurrect the genre-shambling corpse with a fresh twist: making it more like The Sims! State of Decay Uncover the sleepy towns of Trumbull Valley, an idyllic rural America, where apparently no one has ever seen a zombie movie and everyone calls them 'Zeds,' like that's something America would every say! Where you'll gather together in an elite force of whoever is around and not dead. To take on the endless hoards of moaning morons that have taken over the place. And built up your ideal, no zombies allowed clubhouse until the sheer boredom of playing yet another game like this forces your soul to leave your mortal body! Leaving your undead carcass to keep clicking until you get all the achievements. My brain thinks this is the same thing as a real accomplishment! Slog through the barely there narrative of State of Decay ''as you take control of a handful of generic randos with no particular backstory, and survive your way from one elaborate outpost to the next, while taking on every standard trope from zombie fiction like the desperate rescue, the attack on the base, the good survivors, the bad survivors, and the government intervention. Until you realize that none of it has any real narrative impact. When your characters are angry lady, and that guys that hits zombies real good. But hey, if you don't like 'em, don't worry! There's always permadeath! That's for only having, like, one voice line, dude! Prepare your body to outlast ''State of Decay's monotonous grind got survival. As you set out in small groups of survival because that's a good zombie survival strategy (!) and loudly scavenge the town around for your weapons, building material and lots of sweet, sweet drugs until you rouse more zombies than a Ziggy Marley concert and have to contend with the awkward combat system, weapon durability, gunshots just bringing more zombies, constantly running out of stamina, and basically the same special infected types we've been fighting since Left 4 Dead. ''All of which are more a constant frustration than an actual challenge. At least you have access to the most effective anti-zombie weapon: just driving a car! Discover the real meat of the systems hidden under ''State of Decay's ''hood, and experience the most ambitious crossover to date: between zombie survival game play and Microsoft Excel! As you manage your supplies and medicine, design and build out your base, track your survivor's trades, injures and morale, build up your influence in the area, and level up everything. Then travel to a new safe house and get rewarded by starting all over again in survival game play where the greatest struggle is just maintaining consciousness! Maybe after I upgrade the medical area, the game will be fine. Mmmm.... nope! So load up that shotgun and get those looting hands ready for a zombie survival adventure that's as much football manager as it is ''Dead Island, and without which we'd probably never have gotten whatever this thing was Gear Survive. So, uhh, thanks, I guess. Starring: Guy Protagonist; Tank Girl; Keystone Cops; The Hell Billies; Clearly Not Gonna Help; and Interchangeable Assholes. for State of Decay ''was 'State of the Industry.']] 'State of the Industry' Hey, did I mention that this game is buggier than an anthill covered in bees? Because, it's, uhh, it's pretty buggy. Reception 'Honest Game Trailers - State of Decay '''has a 97.4% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Andrew Bird, Max Song & Spencer Gilbert Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Action-adventure games Category:Survival horror games Category:Stealth games Category:Undead Labs Category:Xbox Game Studios Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Microsoft Studios Category:Zombies